


Histoires Courtes

by Kysaliara



Category: Mary Rurua
Genre: Fantastic, Fantasy, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kysaliara/pseuds/Kysaliara
Summary: Une compilation de nouvelles fantastiques écrites par l'artiste Mary Rurua.
Kudos: 2





	1. L'Amour D'une Mère

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731307) by Mary Rurua. 



Une mère oiseau délaissa ses propres petits œufs parfaitement formés pour un autre géant qu'elle avait trouvé sur quelque arbre isolé dans un nid abandonné. Elle espérait que son enfant nouvellement revendiqué serait fort et beau, grand et magnifique, comme n'importe quelle mère voudrait que ses enfants soient ; mais son petit corps ne pouvait pas garder le large œuf au chaud donc il finit par mourir. Après cela, elle retourna à ses petits œufs, démoralisée et déçue, mais ses propres œufs semblaient aussi froid que celui qu'elle avait tué, la laissant sans enfant et seule.


	2. Le dernier repas

Les pauvres hommes mouraient de faim et priaient le ciel, les étoiles, la lune et le soleil de leur donner à manger, espérant que l’un d’eux les entendrait. Soudain, une grosse pomme de la taille de deux têtes tomba des nuages : 

« Voici une graine. Plantez-la puis attendez, sans manger pendant trois jours, et elle vous donnera un arbre qui sera votre maison, des pommes aussi grosses que votre tête, du miel des abeilles qui arriveront et des rivières qui viendront nourrir l’arbre, mais vous devez tout d’abord supporter la faim durant trois jours », leur ordonna une voix venue de nulle part. Les pauvres hommes souffraient bien trop, mais ils plantèrent la graine dans la terre. Un jour passa. Les hommes souffraient énormément. Leur estomac se mangeait lui-même, rétrécissait, leur donnant la sensation que le feu brûlait en eux, mais ils tinrent bon. Le deuxième jour, ils pensèrent être en train de mourir, ce qui les fit remettre en question la mystérieuse voix. La graine semblait appétissante, douce et prête à être mangée. C’était une grosse pomme jaune et imposante, au parfum sucré, et suffisante pour nourrir un homme le temps d’une journée. Ils ne pouvaient plus résister. Subir un autre jour cette torture les rendrait fous. Ils déterrèrent la graine tels des chiens, labourant la terre et l’arrachant sauvagement. La graine était propre, posée là sans bruit, sans défense. Ils la dévorèrent avec leurs dents tels des animaux jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste rien. Sa douceur et son moelleux firent disparaître le feu dans leur estomac. Le temps passa, bien sûr, petit à petit, jour après jour. Les deux hommes furent laissés les mains vides, la bouche vide, le ventre vide et le corps vide et silencieux.


	3. Vu du dessus

Un garçon saisit une feuille de papier vierge, mais dès qu’il se mit à écrire dessus, elle s'écria :

« N’écris pas sur moi ! Cela blesse ma peau fine et délicate. Écris sur un mur ou sur le sol, mais pas sur moi ».

« Toutes mes excuses. Je ne savais pas que vous parliez. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Autrefois j’étais quelqu’un, maintenant je n’en suis plus qu’une partie. J’étais un arbre, grand et fort, vieux et sage, et je regardais ton peuple d’en haut comme tu me regardes d’en haut en ce moment. Je portais des nids d’oiseaux sur mes mains. Mes fleurs nourrissaient les abeilles. Je restais immobile, peu importe la puissance de l’orage, mais maintenant le moindre courant d’air me fait frémir. Je suis passé de la plus minuscule graine au plus grand arbre, à un papier quelconque. Je ne savais pas que les hommes étaient si imposants et puissants. Maintenant je suis fatigué et triste. Je t’en prie, n’écris pas sur moi. Ceux qui ont des écritures sur eux s’usent toujours jusqu’à ce qu’ils se déchirent. Garde-moi vierge et je resterai en vie, ou du moins avant de mourir, je veux ressentir une fois encore à quel point le monde paraît minuscule vu du dessus. »  
« J’ai une idée, mais cela te fera mal. Cependant, tu voleras et tu me regarderas d’en haut ».

« C’est merveilleux ! Dans ce cas, la douleur ne sera pas un problème ».

Le garçon plia doucement le papier, et lui donna une forme de flèche. Il sortit dehors, et d’un puissant mouvement de bras, il laissa le papier être porté par l’air comme un oiseau, regardant vers le bas à mesure que le monde commençait à rétrécir sous ses yeux.


	4. Une Goutte D'eau

La bougie fondante sur l’évier regardait fixement la goutte qui pendait du robinet, et formant un creux avec ses mains, lui cria : 

« Aidez-moi, sauvez-moi. Le feu au-dessus de ma tête me transforme en eau. Il est douloureux et trop fort pour que je puisse l’enlever tout seul. Juste une petite goutte d’eau peut sauver une vie, sauvez la mienne. Est-ce trop demander ? Une simple goutte, ni plus, ni moins, une seule. Aidez-moi, s’il vous plaît, quiconque m’écoute, quiconque s’y intéresse. »

Ses pleurs furent entendus et la goutte tomba dans le creux de ses mains. Il la versa sur sa tête et éteignit le feu, le tuant, mais alors que le feu mourait, sa vue, sa voix et ses pensées mouraient également. Même une chose aussi insignifiante qu’une goutte d’eau peut mettre fin à une vie. Il ne savait pas que la souffrance était ce qui permettait à la bougie de vivre, mais même s’il savait que la vie était douloureuse, aurait-il choisi de vivre une vie telle que celle-ci, aurait-il laissé la goutte effacer son âme ?


	5. Lorsque Les Couleurs N'avaient Pas Été Nommées

« A l’aide ! A l’aide ! » Appela le petit Bleu.

« A l’aide ? » Marron s’approcha.

« Oui ! Je suis à la recherche de la couleur bleue, »

« Bleue ? »

« Oui, c’est une grande recherche. J’eu ouï qu’il s’agissait de la plus belle couleur du monde. »

« Du monde ? »

« Oui, ma mère me l’a dit. Peux-tu m’aider à la trouver ? Où peut-elle bien être ? »

« Je ne saurai. Existe-t-elle-même ? Les parents mentent toujours à leurs enfants, »

« Elle ne me mentirait pas, du moins je l’imagine, »

« Eh bien bonne chance mon ami, »

…

« A l’aide ! A l’aide ! Où est la couleur bleue ? »

« Bleue ? » Rouge s’approcha.

« Oui, bleue, la plus belle des couleurs. Où est-elle ? »

« Si elle est aussi belle que tu l’imagines, alors fouille les terres riches et les maisons. Tu ne la trouveras pas parmi nous autres pauvres, »

« Je n’y manquerai pas, merci à toi, »

…

« A l’aide ! A l’aide ! Où est la couleur bleue ? »

« Bleue ? » Jaune s’approcha.

« Oui, bleue, la plus belle des couleurs. Où peut-elle bien être ? J’ai cherché chez les riches et les pauvres, mais nul ne l’avait, »

« Ah, je vois. Si c’est la plus belle, alors tu ne la trouveras pas ici. Cherche dans le ciel, au-dessus et au-delà. »

« Je n’y manquerai pas, merci à toi, »

…

« A l’aide ! A l’aide ! Où est la couleur bleue ? »

« Bleue ? » Orange s’approcha.

« Oui, bleue, j’ai cherché les riches, les pauvres and le ciel pour elle, mais je n’ai pu la trouver nulle part, »

« Tu n’aurais pu. Aucun homme riche n’admettrait sa source de luxure. Vérifie-les encore et si quelque chose venait à arriver, prépare-toi à voler, »

« J’y serai préparé ! »

…

« A l’aide ! A l’aide ! Où est la couleur bleue ? »

« Bleue ? » Les Verts s’approchèrent, l’un large et l’autre petit. 

« Oui, la plus belle des couleurs que je n’ai pu trouver nulle part. J’ai cherché les pauvres et les riches deux fois et la terre et le ciel mais je n’ai rien trouvé d’aussi beau que ce que ma mère m’avait décrit, »

« Alors abandonne, » Dit-il,

« Abandonne, abandonne, » Répéta le petit.

« Je le ferai, »

Il rentrait chez lui les mains vides face à sa mère.

« Ma chère mère, j’ai cherché le monde de fond en comble pour la couleur bleue que tu m’avais décrite comme étant ta meilleure saveur simplement du regard, mais je n’ai pu la trouver. Je pensais que mon œil verrait une telle beauté, mais je n’y ai pu. Je voulais te l’offrir, mais j’ai échoué, je suis désolé, »

La mère ne répondit avec aucun mot, simplement un sourire. Elle partit et revint avec un miroir dans un cadre aussi petit qu’un livre et le tendit à son fils. Il le regarda et rapidement regarda sa mère en attendant sa réponse.

« Mon petit idiot d’enfant, je parlais seulement de toi. Bleu n’est rien de plus que ton deuxième nom. C’est drôle que tu ais voyagé à travers le monde afin de te trouver, et maintenant tu l’as enfin fait, »

Et il se sentit vraiment aussi beau que la manière dont sa mère décrivait la couleur bleue auparavant.


End file.
